Portable cameras used in connection with laptop computers are being more commonly used in connection with these devices. Not only are aftermarket add-on cameras often used with the laptop computer, but many laptop manufacturers now have a camera integrated into the computer's housing for use in streaming video and security applications. In at least one application, the camera can be used in connection with facial recognition software which allows access to the computer and memory devices only to authenticated users.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve under-standing of embodiments of the present invention.